nerds, love, and inner demons
by katizo terusei
Summary: a new team from the sound tribe has been found. how will they get along with the others? Konan X oc, Sasuke X oc, Gaara X oc X Akatsuki rated for 'certain' reasons
1. newbies

"Students as you know," Kakashi began, ", there has been a new team from the sound tribe recently found."

The students began to whisper to one another. " a new team?" " I wonder what they're like" "I-I hope they a-aren't mean" "i could probably beat all of them with both hands tied behind my back" "don't be so cocky Naruto" " why are they just found?" " I heard that they were in one of those hidden village things"

Kakashi closed his book regaining the classes attention. Ever since it was decided that the tribes should train together in a specific location it was hard to train students. " students like I was saying. The new team should be here any moment so please be on your best behavior and welcome them"

A voice came from the hall. " ow! What was that for Katizo?" it sounded like a boy.

"Because you wouldn't shut up" a female voice responded. She sounded mad.

"K-Katizo you shouldn't hit Calobe" another female voice said.

"stay out off this Charisei" the angry voice said.

The door opened. A sensei walked in. " these are them" he said to Kakashi. The students walked in. There was one boy with shaggy blonde hair and glasses, a girl with wavy light orange hair, and another girl with straight jet black hair pulled into a pony tail with her bangs reminding people of Tsunade's . the sensei had light blue hair that went every where.

"welcome if you don't mind why don't you introduce yourselves" Kakashi said.

The girl with orange hair went first. " I-I'm Charisei Renoka. I like well, everything." she smiled seeming a bit more comfortable.

The boy went next. " I'm Calobe Griminsko. I think I'm the most mature one out of the three of us"

The last girl hit him. " shut up. I'm Katizo Terusei. I hate haters. And I got stuck babysitting these two."

"That's not nice Kitty-Kat" Charisei said pouting.

A dark aura surrounded Katizo. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" she yelled pulling Charisei's hair. Charisei screamed.

Kakashi froze. ' that Katizo girl. She has some serious issues' he thought.

A student in the back laughed. Katizo stopped torturing Charisei and all three of them looked. A girl with red hair and her two friends were laughing and pointing at them.

"look at her" one said. " seriously a black skirt, black fingerless gloves, a purple shirt, and a black vest? You have the worst taste in clothes I've ever seen" she said pointing at Katizo.

Another joined in. " ya and look at him. Such a nerd. I mean come on who wears a red shirt with black jeans?"

The last of them pointed at Charisei. "and look at her. Orange hair, gray dress, these people have no taste."

Charisei began to cry. Calobe just looked at the ground. 'uh-oh' he thought 'they unleashed Katizo's rage'

That they did. Katizo ran to the back of the room and held up the red haired girl by the collar. "LISTEN TO ME!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME, BUT NEVER LET ME CATCH YOU TALKING ABOUT CHARISEI OR CALOBE!!! IF YOU DO IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!! GOT IT?!?!" Katizo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"let go of me you lesbian I'm not _that way"_

Katizo set her back down on the ground. 'breath Katizo' she thought ' don't get in too much trouble on your first day"

"see I told you she's nothing but a coward." That did it. Katizo punched the girl and sent her through the wall into the next room. Katizo felt a hand land on her shoulder. "not bad" Katizo mentally slapped herself. She was in a ninja academy. Violence was encouraged.

"GO KATIZO!!" Charisei cheered.

Claps and cheers filled the room. Katizo spun on her heal and walked back to Charisei and Calobe.

"hmph. This school ain't that bad." Katizo said.


	2. loosing control

The final bell rung. Katizo walked out piggy backing Charisei. They said bye to Calobe and tried to find the girls dorms.

"e-excuse me" a voice said behind them.

A girl with navy blue hair was behind them. "I-I'm Hinata. um... W-We are in the same class. A-Are you two lost?"

Charisei nodded. "Kinda Kitty-Kat has no sense of direction"

Katizo glared at her.

A girl with pink hair ran up to them. "Hinata there you are"

Hinata smiled. "Hi Sakura"

The pink haired girl gasped. "your the new students aren't you?"

Katizo nodded.

Sakura grabbed both of their wrists and began to pull them toward the door.

"what the fuck?" Katizo said.

"come on. I want you two to meet some of the other girls."

She dragged them to where three other girls were. "Katizo, Charisei this is Temari, Ino, and Tenten"

Charisei smiled. The girl named Ino got up off the bench where she sat. She hugged Charisei. "OH MY GOSH YOUR SO ADORABLE!!!" she Yelled.

Katizo burst out laughing seeing Charisei's confused yet happy expression.

"well well. If it isn't the lesbian" a voice said behind them.

Katizo spun on her heel recognizing the voice from earlier. Katizo growled "you wanna go through another wall?"

" I just want you to know that I told my boyfriend and he said he'll be here any minute to kick your ass"

"Karin leave Katizo alone" Sakura said.

"shut up forehead"

"Karin just leave I don't care if your with my brother I will kick your ass" Temari threatened.

"Temari leave her alone" a deep voice said.

Every one looked behind Temari.

"Gaara-kun!!" Karin squealed hugging him.

Katizo froze. ' wow' she thought. She didn't care what happened. She blushed. His cold expression, his eyes, the way he silenced them. Katizo felt like she was going to faint.

"Katizo!" someone said waving a hand in her face. It was Ino. " you okay you kinda spaced out there"

"Y-ya I'm fine"

"which one of you hurt Karin?" he said.

Katizo scoffed. " I did and I'm damn proud of it too. No one makes Charisei cry while I'm around"

Katizo screamed. She was in mid air in what appeared to be a tornado of sand. But that's not why she screamed. Her black skirt had caught in the breeze and flew up revealing her panties. The boys watching whistled. Katizo's anger rose. Her emerald green eyes turned crimson red.

"no" Charisei breathed. "PUT HER DOWN!!"

"why should I?"

Tears welled up in Charisei's eyes. " SHE'S LOSING CONTROL OVER HERSELF!! PUT HER DOWN DAMNIT!"

He did as told. Too late. Katizo fell to the ground. A dark chuckle escaped her lips. Charisei began to cry 'not again' she thought. Bat like wings appeared in Katizo's back. 'she's lost control'

Katizo smirked evily. "**do you really think you could defeat me?"** Katizo said. But it wasn't her voice. This voice was deeper. More demonic. **" learn your place" **Katizo kicked someone. Not Gaara. Karin. **" I told you trash. Leave us alone. If this happens again I won't hesitate to kill you"**

Charisei wrapped her arms around the changing Katizo. "don't do this. You promised" Katizo's teeth sharpened into fangs. Horns sprouted from her head as a devil tail grew. Her pale skin turned pitch black. She didn't look at all like Katizo.

Kakashi noticed the scene and ran toward the group. Charisei continued crying. " KATIZO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LOOSE CONTROL!!"

"Charisei" Katizo said in her real voice. "my friend. I-I promised." Her eyes returned to emerald green and she slowly began to return to normal.

"Charisei get away from her!" Kakashi screamed. Katizo fell to her knees, Charisei still holding on to her.

"Charisei......I promised." Katizo breathed. She closed her eyes and fell unto the grass. Charisei cried harder.

"S-She's a monster" Karin said.

Kakashi knelled down beside Katizo. "It's more common than you think" he said looking at Gaara. He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. Charisei sat on the ground crying.


	3. sorry

Katizo's point of view

I sat in my room crying. I lost control. Why? Because I was pissed. How come? Because Karin pissed me off. Questions raced through my head. I knew the answer to each of them except two. Why did Charisei do that? Why didn't he kill me?

"Charisei held unto me until I was back to normal. Why? Didn't she know? Of course she does. She was there when I first lost control. But why? She knew I could have killed her." more tears came.

I froze when someone knocked on the door.

Gaara's point of view

I knocked on the door that was supposedly hers. I needed to apologize. It was my fault she lost control. She was already mad. I shouldn't have provoked her.

I could hear crying. When she opened the door I could tell she was crying. Why? Because she lost control. Because she almost hurt her friend. Or because I had hurt her.

"what do you want?" she snapped at me.

"hm"

"well?"

" if you want an answer you have to ask nicer"

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. " pwetty pwease tell me why your here"

"okay never do that again. It looks wrong on you. And I came here to apologize."

She blinked. Then it clicked. She moved to the side to let me in. I sat on the couch. I looked at her. She was suppressing her laugh.

"what?" I asked.

"it's just that you don't seem like a person who apologizes" she laughed. " why would you want to apologize anyway?"

"because it was my fault. And........ I know how it feels to loose control."

"how?"

" I........ have a demon in me too."

"really?"

"ya and so does another boy here. His name is Naruto"

Katizo's point of view

My eyes widened. Two other people here had the same problem as me? Wait. Naruto I heard that name before.

"I know him! He is in my class!" I said.

"um..... sorry to change the subject. But what is your name?"

I blinked. "Katizo Terusei"

He stood up and held out his hand. " hi Katizo I'm Gaara."

I took his hand. "nice to meet you Gaara"

He smiled slightly. "that's weird"

"what is?"

"people said you were mean and always in a bad mood."

I realized what he meant. " T-That's only if I don't like someone or if they need to be hit"

"but your not like that around me"

I smiled. " well then I guess I don't hate you"

He chuckled. " well I don't hate you either"

I laughed. Then froze. I looked down and noticed he still had hold of my hand. I looked away to hide my expression. " um.. Gaara do you think you could let go of my hand?"

He did and looked away. A few moments of silence passed.

"Katizo?"

"ya"

" I also want to apologize for Karin. I know she was mean to you and your friends. Sakura told me what all happened. That was another reason I came here. I hate her. But she's the only person who's ever wanted to date me."

I looked at him. A few tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Gaara......"

" I know my siblings hate her too. Everyone hates her. But I-I couldn't stand being alone anymore. No one knows what it's like to know that your alone. To know that no one wants to be seen with you. Except my brother and sister and a few others I have no one."

"Gaara"

He looked at me.

" I know how you feel. I was alone for years until I met Charisei and Calobe. That's why I always defend them. They are like my family. And today I met so many nice people that wanted to make us feel welcome that I feel happy. But some times when I think about the past. It makes me wonder if it is real."

"ya but your not alone. I have almost no one."

"your not alone either."

"yes I am"

I wrapped my arms around him. " no your not you have your siblings, your friends, and I'm sure Calobe and Charisei would like you, and.......you have me."

"K-Katizo"

"Gaara. Listen to me. I never want to hear you say your alone. Never again got it?"

"Katizo....."

I looked up at him. He looked at me. Something clicked. I know it did. "Please..." I begged.

He put his arms around my waist. "okay" he said and then kissed me.


	4. chatroom

**a/n: out of spring break randomness this chapter shall be written in chatroom form.**

MuSiC_dEmOn has signed in

Char-Char has signed in

Gamer BOII has signed in

MuSiC_dEmOn: hey Charisei

Char-Char: hey

Gamer BOII: hi Katizo, Hi Charisei

MuSiC_dEmOn: hey look it's my slave!

Gamer BOII: how come when ever we make a bet I loose?

MuSiC_dEmOn: be cause you suck

Panda-Chan has signed in

Cherry blossom has signed in

Char-Char: TENTEN!! SAKURA!!

Cherry blossom: hey guys

Panda-Chan: hello

puppet master has signed in

CoOkIe_DeMoN has signed in

blonde rox has signed in

blonde rox: Kankuro Gaara I told you two to stay out of chat rooms!!

puppet master: sorry Temari

CoOkIe_DeMoN: don't kill me

MuSiC_dEmOn: hey guys! =P

blonde rox: well if it isn't my sisters from other misters

Panda-Chan: oh god no I don't want to be related to Kankuro

Cherry blossom: ya Tenten is right

Char-Char: who is Kankuro?

Blonde rox: my other brother

MuSiC_dEmOn: wow........

blonde rox: ya don't remind me

puppet master: u r so mean =(

CoOkIe_DeMoN: u don't want 2 meet him in person

Char-Char: I do I like meeting new people

puppet master: well aren't u sweet

Char-Char: I no right? =)

blonde rox: is it just me or are Katizo and Gaara user names similar

Cherry blossom: I was wondering that 2

puppet master: new girlfriend Gaara?

CoOkIe_DeMoN: that's none of your business

blonde rox: SO U 2 ARE DATING!!!

MuSiC_dEmOn: no! Just friends

CoOkIe_DeMoN: …..........for now

Panda-Chan: aww! I think u 2 wood b a cute couple

puppet master: anyone is better than Karin

Gaara's future wife has signed on

Cherry blossom: speak of the devil

Gaara's future wife: Gaara-kun y r u in a chat room with losers

Panda-Chan: y is he with u?

Gaara's future wife: u r just jealous because I'm the prettiest girl in school

MuSiC_dEmOn: u no u r the least liked person right?

Gaara's future wife: please I think u r confusing me wit u

blonde rox: no Kat is rite. No 1 likes u and u no what if I c u wit my brother again I will kill u

CoOkIe_DeMoN: thnx sis

Char-Char: I'll help u Temari

MuSiC_dEmOn: me 2

Panda-Chan: bitch gets what she deserves

Cherry blossom: this will b fun

puppet master: & once she is gone Gaara can go out wit Katizo

Gaara's future wife: my Gaara-kun wood never leave me 4 a loser like her

CoOkIe_DeMoN: maybe I would


	5. party!

Karin stormed out toward the courtyard. 'how dare he say that!? He would rather have that freak than me?' she thought. She saw Gaara talking to Kankuro near a cherry blossom tree.

"GAARA!!" she yelled. He looked at the angry woman.

"what?" he asked.

" I want to know why you said that yesterday"

"huh?"

"you said that you would leave me for Katizo"

"oh that! Ya I would"

"why?"

"she's...........better"

Karin balled her hand into a fist and aimed a punch at Gaara. She almost hit him, but someone had grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked over her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK??" she yelled. The person who had stopped her was Katizo.

"don't touch him"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU??"

A dark chuckle escaped Katizo's lips. "**don't make me hurt you"**

Karin froze. 'she-she's losing control again?!?!' she thought. Karin unclenched her fist. Katizo released her and Karin ran away.

Gaara looked at Katizo. 'is she losing control again?' he thought. She looked normal. Her eyes were still emerald green.

Katizo burst out laughing. "man she's stupider than I thought"

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy. "how did you do that?"

"**you mean this?"**

He froze. "y-ya"

She laughed harder. " I've learned to do that since after I first lost control. It's a easy way to scare people who have seen me change"

A dog ran up to them. It jumped into Katizo's arms.

"aww! What a cute puppy!" she said.

A boy with a gray jacket ran up to them. " bad dog!"

Katizo smiled gently. "is he yours?"

"ya sorry if he disturbed you"

"it's okay. He is just so adorable!"

"ha ha. Ya he is. I'm Kiba by the way"

"I'm Katizo"

Kiba noticed Gaara out of the corner of his eye. "Gaara! How have you been?"

Gaara gave him a look that said 'go away'.

Katizo looked at them in confusion. "you two know each other?"

Kiba smiled at her. "ya we even fought each other a couple of times"

Katizo giggled. Gaara looked at her weird 'why is she acting like this?' he thought then froze. 'does she like Kiba?'

"Katizo?" Gaara said.

"hm?"

"could you go get Temari for me?''

She smiled then saluted him. "yes suh!"

She set the dog down and ran off to find Temari.

Gaara made sure she was out of sight before turning back to Kiba. He was sitting on the ground looking in the direction Katizo was running. "she sure is something isn't she?" he asked Gaara.

Gaara glared at him. He picked him up by the collar of his jacket. "Kiba. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN!! GOT IT??"

Kiba laughed. "seams as though you have a crush on her 'eh Gaara?"

Gaara set him down.

"chill out man. It's not like I'm gonna steal her from you. I mean she's pretty, but I have my eye on someone else"

Gaara sighed in relief. " sorry"

"no problem. I would do the same if I thought the girl I liked liked another guy and he liked her back."

"Kiba?"

"hm?''

"let's not talk about this to Katizo okay"

"you got it"


	6. getting ready for the party

Katizo sighed. The students were granted the week out, there for they had to go home. Katizo had just finished getting ready. She was almost out the door when she stopped. 'why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?' she thought.

"KITTY-KAT!!!!" Someone screamed from down the hall. Charisei, not a surprise.

"Charisei. What is it?" Katizo asked.

" I just got off the phone with almost everyone's parents. I'm tired. But on the plus side everything is set for the party"

"huh?"

"oh ya! I forgot to tell you! You know how Calobe is about to have his birthday? Well I'm throwing him a party with all of our new friends! Plus some of them said they were going to bring some of their other friends for us to meet!"

'birthday?' Katizo thought. Then it hit her. 'OH YA! Calobe is about to turn 15! I knew I forgot something'

"Katizo?"

"huh?"

"um....I kinda said the party was at your house"

Katizo froze. Then sighed. "okay but if it's at my house I'm counting the party as my gift"

"okay!"

"Charisei?"

"ya"

"did you tell them how to get there?"

" I told them the exact location of your house!"

Katizo sighed. "good. Wait did you tell them our village?"

"yep! The village hidden near the shore. Orinsagio. "

At home Katizo and Charisei spent the first 2 days back setting up for the party. Katizo lived alone since her parents had died leaving her alone. But she was lucky they were rich. When she turned 6 her family had died in an accident leaving her the 60 acre property.

"Katizo?"

"ya?"

"um.....At the party tomorrow could you be yourself? I mean like you were when we first met?"

Katizo sighed remembering. Back when her and Charisei first met.

Flashback *

_An eight year old Katizo walked down the road. It had been two years now that she was alone. She was always wanting to cry but her tears would never come. ' I should have died with them' she thought._

_ A girl with bright orange hair walked up to her. "hi" she said. Katizo froze. Everyone in the village was aware of what she was. She was nothing but a ten tailed beast. But this girl, she acted as if nothing was wrong, like Katizo was an angel that just needed her help._

_ "h-hi" Katizo responded._

_ " I'm Charisei Renoka. Who are you?"_

_ "K-Katizo T-T-Terusei"_

_ Charisei gasped. "you mean the daughter of the fourth mizukage?"_

_ "ya"_

_ What happened next sealed their friendship. Charisei hugged her. "I'm so sorry for your loss. He was a great man, loved by many, and his wife was a pure angel. " _

_ Katizo gave her a weak smile. " It's okay really. It's been two years. I've gotten over it."_

_ Charisei smiled. "wanna come play with me?"_

_ "O-O-okay" They played at the nearby park until sunset. Katizo smiled. For the first time since __her family died she felt accepted, happy, carefree. They became close friends after that. Spending countless nights at each others houses, making inside jokes that no one but them understood, acting hyper all the time. _

_ *ends flashback *_

"Katizo?"

" huh?"

"you zoned out"

"sorry"

it was quiet for a while. Until Charisei spoke up. " so will you try?"

"ya. I'll try"

**a/n: aww! How sweet!**

**Itachi: some one gag me**

**a/n: your mean!**

**Itachi: * pokes forehead * you lack creativity**

**a/n: shut up or I'll make it to where you die in the story.**

**Deidara: Itachi don't argue with her**

**a/n: thank you Deidara-kun**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Please review!**


	7. arrival!

Katizo smiled. Her and Charisei had two hours to finish up before Calobe promised he show up.

Maybe it was because her promise to Charisei or maybe because she loved parties, but Katizo couldn't stop smiling.

Some one knocked on the door.

" I got it!" Charisei said. She opened the door and squealed. "TEMARI!!!"

"CHARISEI!!!" she responded hugging her as her and her brothers entered.

Katizo smirked and pointed to a guy with brown hair " so I'm guessing this is Kankuro"

He smiled. "yep! And you must be Katizo." he gasped. "wow your prettier than I've been told"

Katizo blushed. "thanks you don't seem to be as 'unique' as Temari and Gaara say"

They both laughed. Katizo noticed out of the corner of her eye that Temari was pouting. "what?"

"your ignoring me Kat"

" awe I'm sorry Temi" Katizo said giving her a hug.

She turned on her heel and looked at her other friend. " and does Gaara want a hug too?"

" as a matter of fact he does" he said hugging her.

"yay hugs!"

Gaara chuckled "okay who are you and what have you done to Katizo?"

" meanie, I'll probably get back to normal when Calobe gets here"

"AWE! You two look so cute together!" Temari said.

Kankuro joined in. " ya y'all should go out"

Katizo frowned. " uh uh. Gaara and me are just friends. Besides he is still dating Karin"

**a/n: yep they STILL haven't broken up. This continues Karin might get killed.**

Charisei smiled. "Kitty Kat? Have you finished the cake yet?"

"nope. And no one better go in there until I say it's okay"

Kankuro and Gaara both saluted. "yes ma'am"

Katizo walked back into the kitchen. She had just finished decorating the cake when Charisei squealed again. "KAT! GUESS WHO'S HERE!!"

Katizo walked out wiping her hands on a towel. She looked up to see Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and three other people.

" hey Katizo!" Kiba said. "this is Shino, the other member of mine and Hinata's group"

Hinata smiled. "and this is Neji, my brother, he is Tenten's team mate and this is the third of their group Rock Lee"

Katizo smiled at them. But that Rock Lee kid kinda freaked her out.

**a/n: I mean seriously his eyebrows are weird**

two hours passed and they had met everyone else. The only people missing were Calobe, Sakura and who ever she was bringing. Katizo sighed. ' it's not a birthday party without the birthday boy' she thought.

Calobe walked in. "KATIZO TERUSEI!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!"

She smiled. 'finally back to normal' "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? MY DAD???"

Ino smiled. It was nice to see Katizo back to her normal self.

"MAYBE I AM!!!"

"IF YOU ARE THEN GET BACK IN THE DAMN GROUND"

" MAKE ME BITCH!!!"

"SORRY I REFUSE TO FUCK GIRLS"

"KATIZO! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

"SO YA ADMIT YOUR A GIRL?!?!"

He shut up. There was no use fighting with Katizo.

Someone knocked on the door.

Charisei squealed for the millionth time that day. "SAKURA!!!"

"hey I hope you don't mind but one of my teammates wasn't allowed to go without his brother here. So his brother came and he brought his friends."

Katizo smirked. "no problem"

"GREAT! Guys this is Naruto and Sasuke, my teammates, and this is Sasuke's brother Itachi and his friends, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Kakazu, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu"

**a/n: akatsuki crash the party how will this turn out?**

**Zetsu: with me eating everyone?**

**Sasori: with me getting new puppets?**

**Itachi: don't try and guess. Her mind is already set on it but she won't tell yet.**

**Deidara: REVIEW! OR GET BLOWN UP BY MY ART!! UN!**


	8. fun at the beach!

Charisei smiled. "three, two, one."

Calobe rolled his eyes. "hyper Katizo mode kicks in?"

The said girl squealed and jumped on Kisame's back. He smiled "well aren't you friendly"

She giggled. "yep"

Tobi jumped up and down. "yay! She is good like Tobi!"

Deidara hit him. " don't start comparing her to you. She is …....... different from you"

"yay! I'm unique!"

Konan squealed. "aww! Your so adorable!"

Hidan and Sasori scoffed. "hot is the more like it" they both said.

Deidara froze. "y-you like her too Danna?"

"ya"

" I don't blame you un"

Katizo was ignoring their conversation. Instead she decided to braid Itachi's hair. She smiled at how surprisingly soft it was. She giggled. "Itachi what kind of shampoo do you use?"

"axe"

"wow"

By the time she began to pay attention to the others Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were fighting. That really wasn't the best idea. Nor was it a good thing to do in Katizo's house. She hit all three of them in the head. "if your gonna fight take it outside!"

They all looked at the floor ashamed. Katizo looked at Hinata and gasped. "Hinata!!"

She jumped. "y-yes?"

"your skin.........it's so pale"

"I-I um... I"

Katizo covered her mouth. "shush! We are going to the beach and that's final!!"

Almost everyone smiled. It was a good idea. Or at least it would be if it wasn't December.

Kiba spoke up. "um....Katizo? How is that possible in the winter?"

She sighed annoyed. "couldn't you tell when you got here? Our village is warm year round! Winter isn't a problem here!"

He thought about that. It did seem warm while they were walking down the road here. He didn't even pay attention to the surroundings.

An hour later they were all at the shore near Katizo's house.

**a/n: yeah Katizo has an ocean front property! Woot!**

Itachi had decided to take a moment to pick on Kisame. "so ya gonna go visit mommy and daddy?"

Kisame smiled. "that's a good idea!"

Itachi just stood there shocked as Kisame went into the water. Meanwhile Katizo and Temari had decided to see who could swim the farthest. Katizo had won when Temari gave up noticing how far away they had gone. They were nearing the shore when Katizo noticed Gaara. He looked bored. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Gaara?"

"hmm? Oh hey Katizo!"

"whatcha doing?"

"nothing"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "come on!"

He laughed. "where are we going?"

"Kokoro rock"

"what's that?"

"you'll see"

She took him to a large cliff. They sat at the edge where it was covered in cement, which was covered in writing.

"Katizo. Why are we here?"

She pointed toward the ocean. "look"

He did. It was beautiful, the way the sunset glimmered against the waves, it was breath taking.

"Gaara? You wanna know something about this place?"

"what?"

" there's an old legend that if two friends come here at sunset. They will never forget each other no matter how long it's been since they've last seen each other or how far apart they are"

"wow"

She took out a shuriken. "let me see your index finger"

"why?"

"just let me see it"

He did. She poked it with the shuriken and it began to bleed. She pointed toward a spot that didn't have writing on it. "go and make half a heart"

He did. She handed him the shuriken. "now you poke my index finger"

He did. She finished the heart and took out a sharpie and wrote _Katizo and Gaara_ in it.

He tried not to blush. "why did we do that?"

She smiled. "you have a crush on me don't you Gaara?"

He froze then nodded.

She giggled. "well I kinda have a crush on you too"

He looked at her shocked. "really?"

"ya"

"since when?"

"since the day I met you."

" I don't believe you"

She sighed, got up, sat in his lap and kissed him. "believe me now?"


	9. return of a friend

Katizo: yay! new chapter!!

Charisei: and today our guests are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara

Temari: KITTY-KAT!!! *hugs Katizo *

Katizo: TEMI!!! * hugs Temari *

Kankuro: * tears in eyes * no hugs for me?

Katizo: okay you get a hug too. * hugs * does anyone else wanna hug?

Nnoitra: I've never gotten a hug.

Katizo: thats because you tried to rape me!

Gaara: what!?!?

Charisei: okay reviews the only one is from ouran-fangirl135

Katizo: Omg Naruto peoples are gonna be in the next chapter! I'm lovin this chapter! Yay! You should make Nnoitra and Gara fight! Nnoi-chan shall win! Oh and tell him he has **Counts fangirls including myself** Umm...one fangirl cheering him on. XD see how that makes him feel. Lol more people should love him.

Charisei: we do love Nnoitra.....when he isn't trying to rape us.

Gaara: I'll fight him I have a reason to now.

Nnoitra: what reason?

Gaara: * puts arm around Katizo's waist * you tried to harm MY girl.

Katizo: * blushes *

Kankuro & Temari: AWW!

Gaara: fight!

Nnoitra: pray! Santa teresa! *hits Gaara *

Gaara: * bleeding * giant sand burial.

Nnoitra: * disapears in sand *

Charisei: where'd he go?

Katizo: i dunno

Gaara: he'll be back eventually.

Temari: until then.......how long has this been going on?

Gaara: it just started.

Kankuro: really

Nnoitra: * pops out of sand * YOUR MINE YA RED-HEAD PRICK!!

Gaara: no more fighting. it upsets Katizo.

Katizo: mmhmm. plus ya mess up my house I'll kill you.

Nnoitra: how?

Katizo: * sighs * Blow away all enemies, Loraname. *giant tornadoe appears * any other questions?

Katizo: a few years. ever since i graduated the shinigami academy.

Ulquiorra: do you have one too Charisei?

Charisei: yep. Burn, Hihime. * sets Kankuro on fire *

Kankuro: * screams *

Temari: * uses fire extinguisher on Kankuro *

Gaara: * laughs * ya had it coming brother.

Kankuro & Temari: okay time for us to go.

Gaara: I'm staying.

Kankuro: just don't get Katizo knocked up

Gaara: I can't promise that

Katizo: bye Temi!

Temari: bye kitty-kat!

Temari & Kankuro: * leave *

Charisei: next time our guests will be Chad, Rukia, and Orihime.

Ulquiorra: you can dare them, Nnoitra, Charisei, Gaara, me, and Katizo

Katizo: I'm special. no one wants to dare or question me!

Charisei: someone dare or question Katizo!


	10. tears

Katizo smirked. "fight! Fight! Fight!"

Everyone stared at her. "what's wrong with you?" Gaara asked.

" I had coffee!"

He sighed then chuckled.

"GAARA-KUN!!!". The next second Gaara was tackled to the ground by Karin. Katizo looked at her feet a little sad. 'why doesn't he just get rid of her? He already knows how I feel' she thought.

She looked at Nina to see her staring at Deidara. Katizo laughed. "NINAKU NARA!!!"

Nina jumped. She looked at Katizo with a angry expression. "Loraname Katizo Terusei. I told you to never call me that again!"

She tackled Katizo to the ground and pulled her hair.

"OW!! STOP NINA!! I'M SORRY"

She stopped.

Katizo smirked. "so why were ya staring at Deidara" she whispered.

Nina looked down blushing. "s-shut up"

Katizo sighed and sent Temari a telepathic message. '_why is Gaara still with Karin?'_

_ 'um...Kat our parents arranged a wedding for them behind our backs' _

Katizo bit her lip trying not to cry. '_so he's going to marry Karin?'_

_ 'yeah'_

A few tears escaped. ' I was too late' she thought. ' I told him too late. Now the one person I can't live without is leaving me alone'

Temari got up and hugged her comforting. "It's okay"

** sorry if it's short. Nina has been pressuring me to update. I'll write a better chapter later. Raise your hands if you want Karin to get blown up!**


	11. can you help me?

Katizo was walking down the halls thinking of ways to stop the marriage. 'maybe I could hit her with a bus. No she might survive. Maybe I could prove I'm more worthy. Ya a crazy person jumping in the room saying "no! Gaara belongs with me!" that won't scare them. Neh I will probably just kill her'

'Katizo quit thinking evil thoughts'

'Deidara! Where are you!'

"behind you idiot, un"

She turned around. "DEIDARA!! Hey buddy!"

He scoffed. "your really upset about the whole Gaara and Karin thing huh?"

"y-yeah"

"I'll help you on one condition"

"what's that?"

"you have to help me with something"

"what?"

"um..I-I want you t-to help me get a date with your friend"

"Charisei?"

"no,un"

"Sakura?"

"no"

"Ino"

"no"

"Hinata?"

"no"

"Tenten?"

"no"

She gasped. "NINA!"

"shh! Don't yell she might here you! Un!"

"BUT DEI THAT'S SO SWEET!!"

"I just said not to yell!"

"AWW!!!! YOU KNOW I THINK SHE LIKES YOU TOO!"

"shu- wait really?"

"yep! I caught her staring at you"

"so you'll help me?"

"mhhm but you have to help me"

"okay but how?"

"let's blow Karin up!"

"your scary when your hyper ya know"

"ya I know"

"calm down"

"NEVER!!!!"

He sighed. Katizo smiled and pulled out her cell phone and called Nina. "Nina? It's Kat. Ya hey. I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with Deidara?"

Squeals were heard from the phone. "oh my Jashin! Are you serious? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Katizo smirked at him. "okay Nina He'll pick you up at seven okay?"

"okay!"

Katizo closed the phone smiling. "you owe me big time Blondie"

" I'll pay you back as soon as possible"

"you better. Oh and Deidara?"

"ya?"

"remember. You break her heart, I break your face"


	12. getting ready

Katizo ran toward Nina's room. She threw the door open. "NINA!!" she squealed tackling her.

"Katizo. Off."

"yes ma'am"

"what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you get ready" she said picking up her bag.

"Kat what's in there?"

Katizo pulled out make-up, hair supplies, and a black kimono with red butterflies on it. "stuff"

She handed her the kimono. "put it on."

She did.

Katizo smiled. As Katizo was fixing her hair Nina fidgeted. "Kat?"

"Ya?"

"I'm nervous"

Katizo smiled and grabbed her phone.

_All contacts:_

_hey how about we all go to the festival tonight?_

_ Luvs,_

_ Katizo_

Katizo finished Nina's hair while they waited. It was pulled up into a bun with chopsticks and a few curled strands falling on her face.

_Katizo:_

_ sounds fun! Do we need to dress up?_

Katizo smiled and texted back.

_All contacts:_

_ only if you want to_

_ Luvs,_

_ Katizo_

Katizo walked back over to her bag and pulled out a green kimono with black dragon flies. She changed and let Nina fix her hair like hers.

_Katizo:_

_ Okay! When should we meet?_

Katizo smiled.

_All contacts:_

_ Seven. Oh and by the way this is also gonna be Nina and Deidara's date_

_ Luvs,_

_ Katizo_

Nina smiled. "so it's gonna be a group date?"

"yep! Aren't I the best!?"

They laughed and did each others make-up.

"Kat?"

"ya?"

"thanks"

"no problem"

"Kat?"

"ya?"

"did you hear?"

"hear what?"

"Gaara and Karin broke up"


	13. on the way

Someone knocked on Nina's door. "come in" she said. Sakura, Charisei, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata all came in dressed up.

"ready?"

Katizo and Nina both nodded.

Charisei was in a silver kimono. Tenten in a dark purple one, Temari in a blue one with a sparrow on the back, Hinata in a white one, Ino in a Light purple one, and Sakura in a pink one.

Charisei's hair was straightened and went down her back. Temari's was in only two piggy tails, Hinata and Tenten's were normal. Sakura's was pulled into a pony tail and Ino's was down.

They all smiled and walked toward the meeting place. The boys were already there with Konan.

She was wearing a orange kimono with blue roses on it. And her hair was normal.

"everyone ready?" Calobe asked. They all nodded.

Katizo giggled and jumped on Kisame's back. "go fishie go!"

Nina tried not to laugh and walked beside Deidara. While they were walking he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, he just smiled.

Katizo jumped off Kisame and got on Itachi. "go emo go!"

Gaara chuckled. "someone is in a good mood"

Katizo smiled. "yep! I took my happy medicine"

Charisei laughed. "Katizo! Your crazy!"

"nope! Just happy"

"why?" Kiba asked.

"because I can be!"

"bi polar"

"dog breath"

"bitch"

"de krante zou"

"what?"

"It's German for Crazy Bastard"

"HEY! "

Katizo smiled victorious. She jumped off Itachi and walked beside Gaara.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

But Kankuro had to ruin it. "AWW! LOOK AT 'EM TEMARI!! LITTLE LOVE BIRDS!!"

Katizo glared at him. "shut up and go play with your dolls!"

"PUPPETS!"

"SAME THING!!"

Gaara smirked. "Katizo?"

"yes?"

"how come you never yell at me?"

"I-I um.. w-well...i-it's just because you don't annoy me" she said blushing.

"liar"

"it's true!"

"i don't believe you"

"grr."

Nina giggled. "Kat tell him the truth, he already knows it"

"but peoples are here"

"Katizo"

"fine. It's because I like you okay! Now shut up"

Gaara smiled.

Temari squealed. "AWW!!"

Gaara put his arm around her waist. " I like you too" he said and kissed her forehead.

"AWW!!" almost everyone said.

Katizo giggled as they arrived at the entrance of the festival.


	14. festival and couples

Nina, Deidara, Katizo, and Gaara all walked together. Nina was still blushing because Deidara wouldn't let go of her hand.

Gaara gave Katizo a hug "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay"

He walked off and Katizo draped her arm over Nina's shoulders and glared at Deidara. "remember what I said Blondie"

He froze. "yes ma'am"

Nina giggled. "what'd you say to him?"

"can't tell it's a secret"

Nina rolled her eyes.

"hey Nina. Let's go there" Deidara said pointing to the Ferris wheel. She nodded and Katizo let them go.

"how sweet" she said watching them get on.

Someone tapped Katizo's shoulder. She turned around and gasped. Gaara was behind her holding a panda plushie. She hugged him.

"like it?" he asked.

She nodded.

"where is Nina and Deidara?"

She pointed to the top of the Ferris wheel. "there"

Katizo leaned against the fence surrounding the ride holding unto the panda with her left arm. Gaara grabbed her hand. "so does he get a name?"

She thought. "Kaze" 'wind'

He smiled. "perfect"

They turned around hearing Nina's giggling. Deidara was carrying her bridal style toward them. He set her down beside Katizo. "be right back"

She giggled. "Dei is so weird"

Katizo smiled. She had never seen Nina so happy.

An hour later all the girls were in Katizo's room talking about the day. Nina was smiling wearing the bracelet Deidara had got her. Katizo was sitting on the bed holding Kaze in her lap.

Temari blushed. "me and Shikamaru kissed."

Charisei smiled. "same with me and Sasuke"

All eyes looked at her. "AWW!!"

They laughed. "so Kat where the bear come from?" Ino asked.

"Gaara."

"AWW!"

Katizo smiled at Nina. 'best day ever huh?'

'hell yeah'

They both laughed. Someone knocked on the door. "guys! Itachi wants us all outside now!" Kankuro's voice said.

They all sighed and got up. Katizo still was holding unto Kaze when they got there.

"whatcha want weasel?" Katizo and Charisei both asked at the same time.

"we need to confirm something"

"what?" Nina asked.

"the couples."

"oh" they all said.

"okay who is with who?"

"I'm with Gaara" Katizo said holding unto his hand.

"i guess I'm with Dei" Nina said smiling at him.

"I'm with Temari" Shikamaru said.

"I've got Charisei" Sasuke said.

"I've got Naruto" Sakura said.

"my Hinata" Kiba said hugging her.

"I got Kankuro" Ino said. Everyone looked at her. She just smiled.

"so the only girl single is Konan?"

"nope. I'm with Calobe-san" she said kissing his cheek.

"what about Tenten?"

"uh-uh. I got my Neji"

"so every girl is taken?"

Katizo smirked. "yep. Looks like it's either Karin or the gay train for you"

Gaara chuckled. "sucks to be you guys"


	15. Shukaku vs Mizuko

An hour later they were all still outside. The single guys were arguing over each other. Nina was smiling while sitting on Deidara's lap. Charisei and Sasuke had disappeared to who knows were. And Katizo and Gaara were sitting on the bench ,beside Nina and Deidara, holding hands. Katizo smiled and looked up at the stars 'best day ever' she thought. Gaara squeezed her hand hard.

"ow! Gaara that-" she stopped talking seeing Gaara holding the side of his face shaking in pain.

Katizo's eyes widened. "T-Temari!"

She looked toward them and gasped. "KATIZO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

"I can't"

"KATIZO YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER!! HE'S LOSING CONTROL OF SHUKAKU!!!"

"Shukaku?"

"HIS DEMON!!"

Katizo looked at Nina and they both nodded. ' I need your help' they both thought. 'hm....looks like your in quite a pickle angel' a voice responded. 'just help!' they both thought again. Katizo and Nina's eyes turned colors, Nina's black and Katizo's red, they started to let their demons gain control.

'10 tails I need you' Nina thought.

'11 tails help me save him!' Katizo thought.

Katizo looked at Gaara transforming. "**Gaara. Don't let him win"** her demon voice said.

Nina got up and tried to pull Katizo away from Gaara. "_**Katizo he's lost control you've got to get away from him!" **_Nina's demon voice said.

** "no!"**

_** "yes! He might kill you!"**_

** "I can't leave him! Trash! Don't you understand!"**

_** " I don't want to understand! Just look at him!"**_

Gaara was still squeezing Katizo's hand. She squeezed back 'Gaara I'm here' she thought. 'don't loose to him'. Gaara stood up still holding her hand and slung her across the courtyard. She screamed in pain as she fell on a picnic table with so much force it broke. Temari and Kankuro tried to get everyone away as Nina tried to stop him.

"**Master. What do this woman mean to you?"** A dark voice came from Gaara. 'Shukaku you hurt Katizo and I'll kill you!!' he thought.

Katizo and Nina were half way transformed. Katizo had black and ice blue striped wings, devil horns, and 11 devil tails. Nina's was almost the same only she had only 10 tails and had crimson red wings.

** "Shukaku! Leave him alone!"**

_** "If you don't there will be hell to pay!"**_

** "****hmph. Like you two could even scratch me!"**

Katizo charged at him. "**release him now!!"**

** "****oh what is it Mizuko? Does your master have feelings for mine?"**

** "I don't know. But my master said to stop you so I will!"**

_**"me too!!"**_

Shukaku pinned Nina to a nearby tree. "**You stay out of this Hironko!"**

Nina screamed in pain and slowly transformed back. Shukaku released her. She would've fell to the ground if Deidara hadn't caught her. "Nina..."

"Deidara...Katizo....if she doesn't end this soon Mizuko will gain complete control over her"

"Nina."

"DEIDARA! HELP HER!!"

He nodded and set her down beside Temari. He spun on his heel and ran toward the transforming Gaara. He threw about 30 clay owls at him. "KATSU!!" They all exploded.

A dark chuckle came from Gaara. **" do you really think you could kill me human? How pathetic"** Shukaku Swung his arm toward Deidara. He flinched and closed his eyes.

No impact. Deidara slowly opened his eyes. Katizo was holding the fully transformed arm.

"**RUN!!!"**

He did.

Shukaku chuckled. **"Well well. Don't you have a heart of gold. Shame. It would have been fun to let a little blood pour before killing you."**

** "SHUKAKU!! STOP THIS!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THESE PEOPLE!!"**

He just chuckled. His chuckle turned into a laugh. "**you really have gone soft Mizuko. I blame your master. She is weak."**

** "Really? If she was weak how is she able to do this!"**

Mizuko flipped Shukaku and pinned him down on the ground. "**Shukaku! I'll tell you for the last time. STOP!!!"**

**"never!"**

'Mizuko.' Katizo thought.

' yes master?'

'we. Have. To get through. To Gaara'

' ugh! You mean...'

'yes'

Mizuko lowered herself against the pinned down Shukaku. She slowly put her lips to his.

'UGH! WHAT IS SHE DOING?!' Shukaku thought.

'Katizo.' Gaara thought. He slowly started to transform back. 'thank you'

'your welcome' She replied and changed back herself.


	16. baby

The next day everyone was sitting outside. Katizo and Nina were smiling as if nothing had happened. But weirder Tobi was calm.

"Deidara sempai?"

"what un?"

" what's with them?" he said pointing to Katizo and Nina who were taking turns jumping off the table.

"Don't know, hm"

"KATIZO!!"

"NINA!!"

"KITTY!!!"

"MEDULA OBLANGOTA!!!"

"SUPAH STAH!!!"

"FIYAH BURININ ON DA DANCE FLOWH!!"

Gaara looked at them. "what is wrong with you two today?"

"HAPPEH MEDICINE!!!" They both said.

"okay. What's a medulla oblangota?"

"part of the brain" Katizo said smiling.

"okay then"

"Gaara?"

"what?"

She sat beside him smiling. " I want a baby!"

He froze. "WHAT!!!"

Kankuro fell over laughing. Everyone else was just shocked.

"W-why?" Gaara said.

She pouted. "because Temi is pregnant and I wanna baby too!"

Nina jumped on Deidara's back. "me too!!"

"whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Temari is pregnant?!?!" Kankuro said.

Katizo and Nina nodded.

"who's the-?"

They both pointed to Shikamaru.

Gaara glared at him. "prepare to run Nara"

"that's it I'm using 'the crow'"

Katizo tackled Gaara as he tried to get up to kill Shikamaru. "but Gaara. I wanna baby!"

"Katizo. We'll discuss that topic later"

Nina pouted. "Dei!!!"

"I-I uh um"

They both glared at them. Then smiled. "just kidding!"


	17. truth

Later that afternoon Katizo and Gaara were under the cherry blossom tree talking.

"Katizo?"

"ya?"

"your from sound right?"

"yeah"

"then why is your Demon called Mizuko and I also heard your dad was the mizukage both relating to the waterfall tribe"

She giggled. "it's a long story"

"I've got time"

She sighed. "when my mother was about my age sound and waterfall were fighting against each other. So my grandfather, the Okokaze, decided to stop the war by offering my mother as a bride for the mizukage. He accepted and a year after they got married they had my older brothers, Mizun and Okon.

Then shortly after them they had me."

"that wasn't too long."

"yeah"

"wait if you had brothers where are they?"

"dead along with my parents"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

"um Katizo? How exactly did they die?"

She let a tear fall. " I lost control."

"oh. Wait why didn't your brothers get Mizuko put in them?"

"because she started terrorizing my village after they were born. While my mother was pregnant with me my father put Mizuko in me."

She started crying. "It was my fault they died. I couldn't help my mother but I could've tried harder not to harm my father and brothers."

"Katizo..."

" I killed my mother coming into the world. Then I killed again when I was six. I'm a monster"

He hugged her. "Katizo. Stop."

She sniffed and looked at him.

"Katizo. Your not a monster. That is the last thing in this world that could be you. You may have a demon inside you but that doesn't make you a monster. I was told the same thing when I was young but Temari and Kankuro told me it wasn't true. I don't want you to feel like I did."

"Gaara..." She hugged him. "thanks"

He kissed her forehead. "no problem. But really it was my fault for bringing up the subject"

She stood up. "ya it was" she started to walk away.

"K-Katizo! I'm sorry! Don't go!"

She turned around and ran and tackled him. "gotcha!"

They laughed. Nina came running up to them. "KATIZO!"

"Nina! What's wrong?" she asked noticing she was crying.

"D-Dei....Deidara's gone."


	18. Deidara's gone!

"what do you mean he's gone?" Katizo asked.

" I mean I've looked every where for him. Itachi and the others can't find him either. But Tobi found a note from him"

_ Nina,_

_ I'm sorry. I have to go I can't tell anyone where. Not even you. But don't think I don't love you. I do! With all my heart! You are what completes me!_

_ Tears and hugs,_

_ Deidara_

"oh my god. He is gone!"

Nina burst into tears. Katizo hugged her. "It's okay. He'll be back."

"H-how do y-you know?"

"I know Deidara. He can't stand to be alone for long. This whole this will pass before you know it"

"thanks Kat"

"no problem"

The next day Temari came running to Katizo. "Kat! It's Nina! I think she's gone emo!"

"oh god not another Sasuke"

Sure enough they found Nina in the corner of her room. Dressed fully in black with cut marks on her wrist.

"Nina what the hell!"

"I miss him"

She started crying again. Katizo sighed. 'Deidara you best hurry your ass back before I find and kick it!' she thought.


	19. cheer up emo kid!

Katizo sighed. Nina hadn't smiled since Deidara had left. So to cheer her up Katizo and Charisei were going to surprise her. They didn't know how but they were gonna. Or die trying.

"NINA NARA!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!" Katizo yelled from outside her door.

Nina threw the door open. "What!"

Katizo looked at Charisei and smirked. "NOW!"

They tackled her to the ground and tickled her. Nina burst out laughing. "ha ha S-Stop it! I-I'm ticklish!!"

"Not until you promise to cheer up!"

Charisei smiled. "Yeah cheer up emo kid"

"FINE!! HA HA JUST STOP!!!"

They did. Nina caught her breath as Katizo and Charisei picked her up and ran outside with her.

They stopped at the meeting place.

"Well? How did it go?" Temari asked.

Katizo smiled. "A complete success!!"

Gaara smirked. " that was a good idea"

"Yep! Thanks Kankuro!!"

He patted her head. "no problem little bit"

"hey!"

"ha ha. You know I know that you hate it"

"yes I do now stop"

"or what"

"ha ha. **You don't wanna know"**

Nina squealed and tackled her. "MIZUKO!!!!"

"NINA GET OFF!!!!!"

She stood up and saluted. "Yes Ma'am!!"

They burst out laughing. "your so weird!"

"you are too!"

" ha ha proud of it too!"


	20. Deidara and Karin!

**Katizo's point of view**

I sighed as I walked around the courtyard. Nina better cheer up soon or I'm gonna slap her until she does. Gosh! Emo kid needs to cheer up and eat a Popsicle or something.

I turned the corner and gasped. On one of the tables was Karin....WITH DEIDARA!!!! She was holding unto him kissing his cheek. Oh hell no! Blondie gonna die!

I knew I couldn't let Nina see this. But I was too late. Turns out she was following me the whole time. "D-Deidara....h-how could you?" she let a few tears roll down her cheeks before she turned around and ran away. He didn't hear. I wanted to kill him.

How could he! He said he LOVED Nina and now he was cuddling Karin!?!?! ya sure that's love. Blonde bastard!

I walked up to him. "BASTARD!!" I screamed and slapped him before running after Nina. She would probably be cutting herself again. I wanted to cry, my best friend was hurt. HOW COULD HE!!??


	21. I forgive you!

Katizo ran down the halls to Nina's room where she found her the last time. She was there sitting on the bed crying. Katizo went and sat beside her. Nina cried harder and laid her head in Katizo's lap. " I-I Can't b-believe he'd do this t-to me" She said through tears.

Katizo bit her lip trying not to cry too. But how could she not. One of her closest friends, practically her sister, had just saw the guy she set her up with kissing Karin! "Nina i-it's okay"

Katizo let a single tear fall. "H-He didn't deserve y-you anyway"

"K-Kat....I-I loved him." Nina said sitting up.

Katizo hugged her. "Nina I'm sorry! If I hadn't set y'all up together in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Someone knocked on the door. Nina wiped away her tears and opened it. She gasped seeing who it was. "D-Deidara. W-What are you doing here?"

"Nina...I'm sorry. Karin...she....she had her parents force me to propose to her"

"so your engaged."

"no,un. I'm putting my life on the line saying this but. Nina I came here to say that I love you. Please forgive me! we....we could run away to an unknown village together and stay there. Please Nina! I love you!"

Nina scoffed. "Your a terrible liar Deidara." She said after slapping him then slamming the door in his face.

Nina and Katizo sat and talked for a few hours before Katizo decided it best for them to call it a night. Nina started crying again. "Kat please don't leave me now. What if....what if he comes back and tries to hurt me?"

Katizo sighed and laid down on the floor. "you owe me Nina"

Nina just smiled. "Thank you Katizo"

"yeah,Yeah" she said getting a pillow and playfully hitting Nina with it. "Just go to bed."

The next day they woke up early. Katizo smiled at her. "so ya wanna go find the others and go to the cafe for breakfast?"

"Okay. Let's change first though."

"alright but I have to go to my room and change. I'll be back in about five minutes"

"fine"

Katizo walked out and went to her room. When she got there she walked to her closet and noticed a note on it.

_Kat, _

_ There is a surprise for you in here. I want you to use it today._

_ Love,_

_ Gaara._

"aww!" Katizo said opening the closet. She found a tight, black t-shirt that had the sand shinobi symbol on it in gold. She smiled and also pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and some black flip flops. She walked to her mirror , brushed her hair, and left it down. It was actually quite long, reaching her waist. She smiled and left to go back to Nina's room.

She froze outside Nina's door. Outside against the wall was Deidara fast asleep. Katizo smiled slightly and went inside the room. "Hey Nina go look outside" she said.

Nina did and woke him up hugging him. "AWW! DEI!!"

He chuckled. "I told you Nina. I love you, can you forgive me?"

"Yes!" She said kissing him.

Katizo smirked seeing them. "aww! How cute!"

Nina looked at her with a evil grin. "Hey Kat where's the shirt from?"

"I-I uh um....." Katizo sighed. "Gaara"

"AWW!!!"

Katizo rolled her eyes. "are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go find the others and eat?"

Nina clapped her hands and jumped on Deidara's back. "Let's go!!!"


	22. HOTSPRING!

Katizo smiled as she walked beside Nina and Deidara, who were holding hands. They walked outside to the courtyard to see everyone already there.

Katizo giggled and jumped on Itachi's back. "GOODMORNING WEASEL!!"

He sighed. "Katizo?"

"Yeah?"

"You lack self control."

"I know"

She squeaked feeling someone take her off Itachi, with sand! She giggled seeing her kidnapper. "GAARA!!" She squealed hugging him.

He chuckled. "good morning. I see you got the present"

She nodded. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you do."

Nina smiled and sat on the table. "so what are we doing today?"

Katizo looked at Charisei and they both smirked. "HOTSPRING!!!"


	23. to the hotspring!

**Nina's point of view**

I smiled. We were all walking down the road toward the hot springs. I was on Deidara's back while Kat was sitting on Gaara's shoulders. We looked at each other and giggled. We looked behind us to see Charisei and Sasuke holding hands. "AWW!" We both squealed causing them to blush. Kat laughed. Maybe life would be this way forever, just all of us hanging out acting like retards. But that would never happen. Gaara and Naruto were to determined to become Hokage and Kazekage. And I knew Kat would try her best to be with Gaara the whole way. We all came from different villages so it was also hard to stay in touch when we were home. Plus, as soon as we graduated we'd have to go back to serve our villages.

I sighed. At least I could enjoy it while it lasted. I looked back at Kat. She was playing with Gaara's hair while talking to Itachi.

" I'm just saying you should stay out of my personal business Katizo"

"Shut up Weasel. All I'm saying is that I caught you and Kisame kissing."

He blushed lightly. "S-shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

She smiled. "Gaara! Itachi's threatening me!"

He turned around and glared at Itachi causing him to freeze. "s-s-sorry"

Gaara turned back around and continued walking. Katizo smiled and stuck her tongue out at Itachi. "Haha! You fear Gaara!"

"S-Shut up!"

"okay!" She chirped happily. She looked for her next victim. I saw her smirk. "Hey Hidan! Kakazu! Can I ask you two something?"

"What?" they both said.

"how's the sex?"

Hidan turned red. Kakazu just acted as though it was nothing. "neah. So so. Hidan's tight ass is a problem though. It's too small."

Katizo burst out laughing. I covered my mouth trying not to do the same. Hidan just looked at the ground.

Kakazu ignored them. "so how's yours and Gaara's Kat?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Mr. Sandman here is too shy. So I'm still a virgin."

I giggled. "you better stay that way Kat"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I would but lets face it everyone has needs"

I giggled. Kat went back to playing with Gaara's hair. She smiled. "Gaawa?" she said sounding like a three year old.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so sex shy?"

"I'm not answering that now"

"aww! Why not?"

"because"

"Because why?"

"I'm not playing this game"

"What game?"

"KATIZO!"

She giggled and bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you Gaara."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you too." He said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.


	24. At the hotspring!

Katizo squealed. "THERE IT IS!!" she said seeing the hot spring come into view.

Gaara sighed. "Must you scream"

"Yep! It another free service I offer"

Nina laughed and jumped off Deidara's back. "Hey Kat wanna race?"

Katizo jumped off Gaara's shoulder. "Hell yeah!"

"Dei! Countdown!"

Deidara chuckled. "Fine. 3...2...1...GO!"

Nina ran fast ahead while Katizo stayed and looked at Gaara. He sighed. "That's cheating you know."

"Nuh uh. We didn't make any rules"

"Fine" He said and used his sand to send her to the door of the hot spring. Nina got there a minute later. "HEY! No fair! You can't use your boyfriend to help you win!"

"we never made any rules so neah!" she said sticking out her tongue.

Nina giggled as they all went in. They were greeted by a young woman who worked there. "Hello, I'm sure your here for the hot spring. Well you can change in the designated areas, but we have strict policies that if it is mixed gender all must where swim suits"

Nina and Katizo nodded. "Yes ma'am"

They went to change. Katizo handed Nina a black and red striped bikini while she got out her green one with black stars. They giggled.

A few minutes later they were all in the water. Katizo and Charisei were in the far right side talking. Nina was smiling listening to Deidara and Sasori argue over art while laying her head on his shoulder. Gaara was trying to keep Kankuro from raping Ino. And everyone else was sitting around either talking or holding hands with their boy friend or girl friend.

Katizo laughed seeing Gaara trying to drown Kankuro. It was always funny to see brothers fight. Kankuro grabbed Gaara's ankle and flipped him backwards into the water. He came back up shortly rubbing the back of his head. "ow!"

Katizo giggled and walked over to him and kissed his head. "better?"

"very much so."

She giggled again.

He smiled. "I think I bit my lip too."

"aww! Poor baby." She said and kissed him.

Nina laughed. She got up and sat on Deidara's lap. "Dei?"

"yeah un?"

" I love you"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too."

She giggled. "Hey Kat!?"

"Yes?"

" wanna play Sushi?"

"YES! Kisame! Come here" she said grabbing a kunai.

"Why?" he asked.

"We wanna play Sushi! We need a fish!"

He froze and gripped Itachi's hand tighter.

Both of the girls bursted out laughing. Katizo jumped feeling someone sneak up and wrap their arms around her waist from behind. "Gaara!"

He chuckled. "Yes?"

She sighed. "Your so weird!"

"Hey you made me this way."

She giggled. "Proud of it too!"

They both laughed.


	25. truth or dare!

An hour later everyone was in the lobby of the hot spring, fully clothed. Katizo and Nina kept giggling like they had an idea every five minutes. Finally Itachi gave up.

"What are you two giggling about?" he asked.

They giggled again. "We have an idea" they both said.

Kisame arched an eyebrow. "What idea?"

Katizo giggled. "Well......We were kinda hoping we all could play truth or dare"

Almost everyone smiled agreeing with the idea. Ino smirked. "Who's first?"

Nina giggled. "Sasori!"

He groaned. "Fine truth"

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl here?"

"Katizo"

She blushed slightly and Gaara glared at Sasori.

Sasori ignored him. "Okay Tobi truth or dare?"

"Tobi wants dare!!"

"Of course you do. Okay I dare you to.........Kiss Zetsu!"

He froze then thought of something. He walked over to Zetsu and kissed his cheek quickly. "There Tobi is a good boy!"

"Okay Tobi pick someone."

He nodded. "Kat-san truth or dare?"

Katizo giggled. "Dare"

Tobi sat there for a minute thinking. He snapped his fingers getting an idea. "Okay you have to kiss every guy here except Gaara!"

She giggled. "Okay" she walked around kissing the boys on the cheek. She left Sasori for last. He tensed up, she just smiled, grabbed his collar, and kissed him on the lips for about ten seconds. She giggled and walked back to Gaara who looked pissed. She rolled her eyes. "It's just a game Gaa-kun. You know I love you."

He pouted. "Sasori I hate you."

Sasori was still in shock, so he didn't notice.

Katizo giggled. "Aw! My poor little baby!" she said kissing him.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Okay Kat pick some one."

"Weasel! Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth" Itachi stuttered.

Katizo smirked. "Have you and Kisame ever had sex?"

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"A question still waiting for the answer"

"Yes we have."

"AWW!"

Itachi blushed deeply. "O-okay Deidara t-truth or d-dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you really going to go to an unknown village?"

"I doubt Nina would want to leave her friends so no"

"YAY!" Katizo and Nina both said hugging each other.

**A/n: NEW CONTEST!! I need another female OC to be with Sasori! If you want it just give your OC's name and a description of her, and what village she's from, oh! And her attacks.**

**Sasori: what are you doing?**

**a/n: nothing**

**Sasori: Liar**

**A/n: I DON'T LIE!! I JUST DON'T TELL THE TRUTH!! GAARA!!**

**Gaara: * death glare ***


	26. on the way home

Katizo and Nina smiled as they walked back toward the 'school'. Katizo was back on Gaara's shoulders and Nina was on Deidara's back. Katizo looked behind her toward Shino with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and held out his hand as a butterfly flew off his palm. She smiled as it landed on her head. Calobe rolled his eyes. "Ya know I think I'm starting to miss the evil Katizo"

She smirked. "**She can always come back you know"**

He froze. "S-Sorry I brought it up"

She burst out laughing. "Oh god Calobe! Your actually afraid of me!!!"

"I AM NOT!! JUST YOUR DEMON!!!"

"And...."

"AND YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I KNEW IT!!"

Calobe just chuckled. As much as he hated to admit it hyper Katizo was a bit more fun. Plus she cheered everyone up. He smiled and looked at Konan as if asking her opinion. She smiled at him as if saying that she agreed.

"KITTY-KAT!!" Charisei yelled.

"WHAT!"

"Remember what you promised."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot!" She jumped off Gaara's shoulders and walked to Charisei. " NINA!! YOU TOO!!"

Nina giggled and walked back to them. Everyone had stopped and was looking at them weird. The three girls interlocked their arms so they were kind of like a circle and begun spinning. They fell back unto the ground laughing.

Gaara rolled his eyes as Katizo got back on his shoulders. "What was that about?"

"It's something me and Charisei have always done after we go to a hot spring" she responded.

"Really? Why?"

"Because we are random!!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes you are."

All three girls smiled. "YAY!! We are special!!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyed. "Special ed"

Katizo cocked her head. "Who's Ed?"

Nina and Charisei burst out laughing. Katizo giggled. "OMG! WEASEL GUESS WHAT!?!"

"What?"

" I applied for a job at a mental clinic. They said I needed to log in 24 hours with a retard. Wanna kick it tomorrow? I've got crayons."

"No."

"Aw! Meanie!"

"You need mental help."

"You need to get laid."

"So do you!"

"I would but my boyfriend's shy!"

"I am not!" Gaara protested.

"Then why am I still a virgin?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because"

"Just because why?"

"KATIZO!"

"Yes?"

"I refuse to play this game."

"What game?"

"KATIZO!!!!"

She giggled. " I wuvs you Gaawa"

"Your crazy"

"Yep!"

**a/n: our new friend will be here next chapter. Thedarkscareslittlekids created her! Thank you! Review if you have any ideas to suggest. I will gladly except any ideas and try my best to make them AWESOME!!**


	27. Asami!

**a/n: new friend today!! but she might be related to someone we know. Thedarkscareslittlekids don't keel me!!**

Hidan smirked. "Katizo? How'd you know about me and Kakazu?"

She giggled. "I just guessed."

Someone squealed from behind them "NII-SAN!!!!" A girl with blonde hair that had blue streaks in the front was running towards them.

Hidan froze. "Holy fuck!! ASAMI!!!"

She girl hugged him. "Nii-san! I didn't know you would be here!"

Katizo's jaw dropped. "Nii-san? You mean....Hidan? She's your sister?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't ask."

Katizo smiled and held out a hand toward the girl. "Hello! My name's Katizo!"

She girl shook Katizo's hand. "Hi Katizo! I'm Asami!"

Katizo giggled and introduced her to everyone else. "Oh and that's Gaara. But no touchy! He's MINE!"

Asami smiled. "yes ma'am!"

Sasori walked up to her and bowed. "It's is quite wonderful to meet you. I never knew Hidan had a sister."

She blushed. "Y-yeah. But I haven't seen him in a few years. I'm surprised he recognized me"

Hidan smirked. "How would I not know how my little sister looks?"

She shrugged. "I dunno drugs?"

Katizo and Nina burst out laughing.

Asami smiled. "Katizo I take that back. Your the one on drugs here."

Katizo smiled. "Woman! Stay out of mah business!"

"okay!"

Nina giggled, then squealed as Deidara picked her up and kissed her.

"AWW!!!" Katizo and Asami both said. "HOW SWEET!!!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Katizo?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you......I mean how is that sweet?"

"It's sweet because it's romantic and spontaneous."

Itachi patted Katizo's head. "Big words. Little girl. Good job!"

She bit his hand. "Shut up you moronic weasel!!!"

"Make me!"

"GAARA!!!"

Itachi froze and shut his mouth. Katizo smiled.

Asami cocked her head. "Why'd he do that?"

Katizo giggled. "He fears Gaara!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Itachi screamed.

**"Itachi. Don't piss me off right now."**

Asami squealed. "DEMON!!" She said hugging Katizo.

"Asami......can't.....breathe...."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Katizo hugged her.

"YAY HUGS!!!"

"Nina! Charisei! Come on! Group hug!!"

"YAY!!" they both said and hugged them.

**a/n: ha ha. Sorry Nina told me to write so I did. Plus I needed to introduce Asami!! cookies to those who review!!**


	28. the plan

Asami, Nina, and Katizo all sat in the library talking.

Katizo smiled. "Alright Nina let's tell her the plan."

Asami cocked her head. "Plan?"

Nina giggled. "Me and Kat have thought up a plan to get you and Sasori together."

Asami blushed. "A-Are you serious?"

Katizo and Nina nodded. "First we need to get the group to go somewhere together, then we have to get you and Sasori alone and let fate take it's course."

Asami hugged them both. "Thanks!"

Katizo laughed. "But first we need to find out where to go."

Nina looked at them smirking. "Well......there is supposed to be a fireworks show tomorrow"

Asami clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Katizo nodded. "Yeah it is!"

Nina smiled. "Great now we just have to get the others to agree."

Katizo smirked. "I could get Gaara to come easily. Itachi fears him so him too, plus Kisame won't want Itachi to go alone. And Calobe and Charisei are stuck to me like glue. And of course they'll bring Konan and Sasuke. And once we have them everyone else is gonna want to come along!"

They giggled and began to work out every little detail to the fullest extent. It was the perfect plan.


	29. fireworks

The girls walked outside to the meeting place and found the others already there. Katizo giggled and jumped on Kisame's back. "FISHIE!!!!"

He sighed. "Good morning Katizo"

She jumped down and looked at Gaara with puppy dog eyes. "Gaawa?"

"Yes?"

"There's supposed to be a fireworks show tomorrow night. Can we go?"

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Katizo you know I'd be up for anything as long as your there."

"YAY!!!" Asami, Nina and Katizo squealed.

Deidara chuckled and grabbed Nina's hand. She smiled and hugged him.

Katizo giggled. "AWW! We need to start video taping this stuff!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and pinched her.

"Ow! Meanie!" She said and kicked him playfully.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

"Why?"

"YOU CAN'T USE MY GAME AGAINST ME!!!"

"Ha ha. Why?"

"Say why one more time and I'm leaving you"

"Sorry"

She giggled. "It's okay! I would never leave you anyway!"

Itachi chuckled. "Katizo are you bi polar?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Really?"

"Gosh! I just said I don't know! Listen for once weasel!"

Gaara smirked. "Don't piss her off Itachi"

Katizo flicked his head. "You stay out of this Mr. I'm too shy to fuck my own girlfriend!"

"What is it with you and sex?"

"I don't fucking know! The happy medicine speaks for me!"

"What is the happy medicine?"

"Pot"

"What?!?!"

"Just kidding! It's sugar!"

"Really?"

"YEP!!"

"No wonder you always hyper."

"Oh shush!!"

The next night they all were sitting in the middle of the village waiting for the fireworks show to start. "Dei! Whens it gonna start?" Nina asked.

"Why are you so impatient? Un."

"Blame Katizo!"

He turned to where Katizo was but didn't see her. "Uh....where is she? hn."

Nina looked. "I don't know. I don't see Gaara either."

"OH GOD!!!"

Nina burst out laughing. "GO KAT!!!!!"

Asami giggled then gasped feeling someone kiss her cheek. She turned to see a blushing Sasori. She giggled and blushed too.

Nina looked at them, got up, and pushed them to where they kissed on the lips. "That's a kiss!"


	30. that night Kat and Gaara

Katizo smiled and looked down. Her and Gaara were at Kokoro rock. The place where she had confessed her feelings for him. She giggled smelling the familiar salty sea air and the glow on the tiki torches below. But one thing confused her. Why did he bring her here?

"Gaara?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"W-Why are we here?"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "You said this place is special to you. And you keep complaining about me being shy."

She froze. He brought her there to sleep with her?

He chuckled. "Katizo please understand. I was never shy. I was waiting until we all went somewhere at night so we could sneak off"

She giggled. "No wonder you wanted to go"

He smirked. "yeah". She felt his hand move to the button of her jeans. "Katizo try not to scream too loud. We wouldn't want to alert the villagers on the beach."

Five minutes later she was on the ground biting her lip trying not to scream as his manhood entered. She couldn't believe it. She felt his go harder, keeping rhythm with the drums playing on the beach. She let out a quick gasp. He just smirked and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip asking for entrance. She felt him chuckle and he snuck in before she could. She ran her fingers threw his hair. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was actually only forty minutes.

He released her and laid down beside her, panting. She giggled and laid her head on his chest. "I love you" She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the fireworks show, Shino and Nina were talking.

"Please Shino! She told me she really likes you!" She said.

He sighed. "Nina, you know I like her too."

"Then ask her out!"

" Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Positive!"

"Okay"

She squealed. "Great I'll go get Kazumi now!!" She said running around the corner. She came back shortly with her friend, Kazumi, she was Hinata and Neji's sister. She smiled and blushed slightly seeing Shino. He hugged her, She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"AWW!!" Nina squealed.

Shino turned toward her. "Nina. Go. Unless you want me to put a carton of cockroaches in your room."

She gasped. "DEIDARA!! SHINO'S THREATENING ME!!"

He chuckled softly and hugged Kazumi tighter.

**a/n: people reviewed asking to put the first part in detail so I did. AWW! Shino's got a girlfriend!!**


	31. Kat and Nina's plan

Nina and Katizo sat on the table smiling. Well actually smirking, evilly. Deidara rolled his eyes. "You two have a plan. What is it?"

"You'll know later!"

He sighed. Right then Gaara came out and kissed Katizo. "Hello my Kokoro"

She giggled. "Kokoro? You mean?"

"Yep. That's your new nickname!"

"AWW! I love it!"

Nina smiled. "Now?"

Katizo nodded.

Deidara raised and eyebrow. "What?"

They both took a deep breath. "WE WANNA HAVE A SINGING CONTEST!!!"


	32. SINGING CONTEST! PART 1!

**a/n: k show of hands who misses Kakashi?**

**Random people: * raise hands ***

**a/n: wow! Okay uh 34! okay! I'll make him come back!!**

**Random people: * cheer. One girl with happy tears***

Katizo giggled as she ran into the classroom. "Kakashi-sensei!!"

He was sitting at his desk reading. He looked up. "Huh? Oh hello Katizo! Is there something you want?"

She fidgeted. "Well we kinda wanted to have a singing contest. But we need some more contestants and three judges!"

He chuckled. "Okay I'll ask Gai , Iruka, and Kurenai if they'll be judges. The other sensei's will be contestants"

She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!!"

He chuckled again. "Alright you and the others go set up me and the other sensei's will be there shortly."

"Hai!"

Five minutes later they were all set. They even had a karaoke machine to make it legit. Iruka and the other two judges sat at the table ready to begin. Iruka smiled. "All set?" Katizo nodded. He smirked. "Okay we'll cut you off when we have decided your score. Remember it's up to the three of us." They all nodded.

Iruka read the paper. "Okay Kazumi you first!"

She giggled and waited for the song to start. " high igh igh! I'm your little butterfly. Sing something new to change the colors of the sky. High igh igh! I'm your little butterfly. Sing something new to change the colors of the sky. I've been all around Japan. Searching for a man. Just to find you be my samurai. Someone who is strong needless and yet shy. Yes I need I need my samurai"

Kurenai giggled. "Okay that's was good. Next Gaara"

He sighed. " So now we're here again. Up on your roof so high. The whole world can just go to hell. For all I care tonight. I can feel the end is near It's come with all we have feared. And if our final day has come let's pretend to carry on and if the end has now begun live on! Live on!"

Iruka chuckled. "Good Gaara. Next is Tobi"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WILL SING GOOD!" he cheered. " I woke up it was seven, waited till eleven just to figure out that nobody call."

Gai was covering his ears, shielding them from Tobi's off key notes. "T-That was quite youthful but not great. Next uh Kakashi"

Kakashi chuckled. "Debby just hit the wall. She never had it all one Prozac a day. Husband's a CPA. She knows all the classics, ya she knows every line. Breakfast club, pretty in pink, even saint Elmo's fine. Her dreams went out the door! When she turned 24. Only been with one man what happened to her plan. She was gonna be an actress. She was gonna be a star. She was gonna shake her ass of the hood of-MPH!"

Kakashi stopped when Kurenai tackled and kissed him. "KAKASHI WINS!" She cheered.

Iruka rolled her eyes. "No we have to hear everyone before we decide. Sit back down. Okay Temari your next"

"Wake up in the morning feeling like p diddy. Got my glasses I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack. Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back. I'm talking pedicure on my toes, toes. Tryin' on all my clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up my phone, phone."

"Okay Temari that's good." Kurenai sighed, missing Kakashi's voice, "Next is Itachi"

He rolled his eyes. "Burning burning! I feel my temperature rising! Higher and higher! It's burning through to my soul. Baby baby baby your gonna set me on fire. Higher and higher and I don't know which way to go. Cause your kisses lift me higher. Like the sweet scent of the fire."

Pein growled. "ITACHI!!! STOP SINGING SONGS LIKE THAT!!"

He shrunk. "S-Sorry leader-sama"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Okay next is Katizo"

She smiled and hugged Itachi before starting. "You were awesome weasel!"

Iruka smirked. "ready?"

She nodded. " Despite the lies that your making your love is mine for the taking. My love is! Just waiting! To turn your tears to roses. Despite the lies that your making. Your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I'll be the one that's gonna hold you. I'll be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire!......NO! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. NO! You'll never be alone! You know that I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark."

Gai cut her off crying. "So.....Youthful..." He said between tears.

Kurenai smiled. "It was good."

Iruka chuckled. "Yeah."

**a/n: okay! I'm gonna stop it there! The rest of the singing contest will be continued in the next two chapters! Review if you wanna know a specific song!**


	33. SINGING CONTEST! PART 2!

Iruka smirked. "Okay your next Nina"

She giggled.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh!"

"Begin!"

"ah! Bada ba bada ba ba ba coming out your mouth with that blah blah blah just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox. I don't really care where you live at. Just turn around boy let me hit that. Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at! Mu-mu-musics up! Listen hot stuff! I'm in love. With THIS song! So just hush! Baby shut up heard enough! Stop tal-talk-talking that blah blah blah."

Gai squealed. "YOUTHFUL!!!"

Kurenai smirked. "that was pretty good Nina-san"

Iruka smiled. "It was"

Nina giggled and walked off.

"Okay who's next?"

No one moved or spoke.

"What?"

Ino stepped forward.

"We.....We don't want to go."

"WHAT?!"

"Well it will be impossible to beat Nina and Katizo. We quit!"

Katizo scoffed. "Prisses"

Nina giggled. "That's mean Kat-san"

Iruka sighed. "Katizo's right. You are prisses"

They all looked down ashamed. "sorry Iruka-sensei"

Kurenai smiled. "well I guess it's Katizo versus Nina"

Gai smirked. "A youthful battle of music!"

Katizo rolled her eyes. "Oi! Nina!"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we let the audience decide?"

"GREAT IDEA KAT!!"

**a/n: HEY HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!?! oh well I guess the reviewers will decide who wins! Vote K for Katizo and N for Nina.!! most votes wins!! entries must be submitted before 17:00 est. tomorrow Saturday May eighth, two thousand and ten.** **Oh and sorry Nina I forgot the lyrics to the original song you wanted so I put blah blah blah by Kesha instead.**


	34. and the winner is

**a/n: voting is now closed! And the winner is.........KATIZO! With 2 votes over Nina's 1.**

The next day Katizo was sitting in her room crying. Nina was outside her door and heard her. She knocked on the door. "Kat?"

Katizo opened the door. Nina gasped seeing how red her eyes were. "What's wrong Kat?"

Katizo went and laid face down on her bed. "I fin I ik ida"

"What?"

Katizo sat up. "I think I like Hidan"

Nina hugged her. "What about Gaara?"

Katizo wiped away a tear. "I don't know. Plus Hidan's with Kakuzu"

Nina grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Come on"

They walked outside to the meeting place where everyone else was. Tenten ran up to them and asked what was wrong. "She's starting to like Hidan" Nina whispered to her. Tenten sent a mental message to the other girls. They all came and hugged Katizo.

Temari looked her in the eyes. "This will break Gaara's heart you know."

"I know. But I still don't know about Hidan's opinion. I mean he liked me once before but now....the Kakuzu thing....and yeah."

Temari walked over to Hidan. She took his hand and pulled him away from the others.

"What the fuck?"

"How do you feel about Katizo?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question"

"I....I mean she's hot but.....I'm with Kakuzu"

"So your bi?"

"Yeah.....why are you asking these questions?"

Temari sighed. "Kat said she thinks she likes you"

Kiba heard. "KATIZO LIKES HIDAN!?!?"

Temari slapped him. "SHUT UP DOG BREATH BAKA!!!"

Lucky for Katizo no one else was paying attention and Gaara wasn't out there.

**a/n: muhahaha! A KatXHida fluff! Cute huh? I feel sorry for Gaara and Kakuzu though.**


	35. final chapter

Katizo laughed and accidentally stumbled backwards. Nina saw and rolled her eyes. "Kat let me smell your breath."

Katizo breathed on her. Nina scoffed. "Your drunk! No wonder your saying that shit!"

Katizo laughed harder. "Nina how'd ya know?"

"one, you lie a lot when your drunk. Two, you stumbled. And three, your breath smells like sake"

Katizo laughed. Temari arched an eyebrow. "So she doesn't like Hidan?"

Katizo froze. "OH HELL NO!!!"

"Good because if you did I would HAVE to tell Gaara"

"Ya like I'd leave Gaara for that.....creature"

All the girls laughed while the boys rolled their eyes.

Tenten smirked. "So what happened between you and Gaara during the fireworks show?"

Katizo blushed. "The normal stuff"

"Kisses?"

"Uh....sure let's go with that"

Temari's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!!! THEY HAD SEX!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Temari smiled. "Okay"

Katizo looked at Nina. "I think we're affecting them"

"Probably!"

"YAY! More hyper people!!"

At that moment Kakashi ran out and started trying to get them to get outside the gate. "GO!! There's a bomb!!"

Nina looked around to see other students being pushed out by the other teachers. Katizo started to look around for the ones who weren't with them, Gaara, Calobe, and Nina's teammates.

**a/n: remember when Nina first came? Remember how Nina's teammates Kaminari and Shini were Katizo's cousins? I doubt you do.**

Five minutes after they were all a safe distance away. The school blew up. Tears streaked Katizo's face 'Gaara....Are you safe?' she thought. She looked behind her to see Konan also crying. She went up and hugged her, she hugged back. Nina tried not to cry seeing her friend. Katizo was going through so much at once. Her boyfriend, teammate/ friend, and her only two remaining family members weren't there.

A minute later Kakashi came over to them with another man. "Katizo this man is from your village he needs to tell you something."

The man stepped forward. "Katizo Terusei....Your father.....The Mizukage.....Before he died he betrothed you to the Kazekage.......on your next birthday you shall wed him"

**a/n: THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! But there WILL be a sequel!!! I hope you all enjoyed Nerds. Love, and Inner demons. And please be patient for Funerals, Weddings, and Separation. Bye!**


End file.
